


Ladies of Science

by charleybradburies



Category: Eureka, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BAMF Women, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, Community: mcufemslash, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Embedded Images, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, For Science!, Gen, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a nice little thing I thought up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies of Science

[ ](http://imgur.com/t0v6UrK)


End file.
